


I Love You

by destroyedparadise234



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyedparadise234/pseuds/destroyedparadise234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you."</p>
<p>It took just those three words to make Youngjae's mind turn into pure chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

Youngjae choked on his breakfast, a piece of cereal flying out of his mouth as he gasped for air. His eyes were impossibly wide as he stared at the calm man sitting across from him at the kitchen table. He had to be imagining things; that had to be it. There was no way that Daehyun had just said-

“I love you.” 

Youngjae felt his mind go blank, a white haze sweeping through his mind before he felt his world come crashing down on him and his mind turned into a frenzy. His emotions ran wild as he tried to figure out exactly what was going on. 

“W-wha…” Youngjae couldn’t even form proper words, his heart beating impossibly fast inside his chest that he thought it would burst at any moment. He let those three simple words sink into his mind, barely even believing that Daehyun would have those types of feelings for him.

Yes, they were close, yes, Youngjae trusted Daehyun with his life, but he wasn’t  _in_  love with the guy… right?

_‘I don’t… I don’t think I do… but…’_  

Youngjae’s mind went back to memories of him and Daehyun, and how he would feel especially warm when his skin would brush against Daehyun’s, or how he would have to force a blush down every time Daehyun directed his gorgeous smile to him. Youngjae loved teasing Daehyun and Babyz, he loved how they would react when he would stare a little longer at Daehyun than necessary or when he would get into Daehyun’s personal space but… 

_‘Those were all just supposed to be jokes… when did…’_  

Youngjae remembered how when he teased Daehyun with the lemon on the last episode of Ta-Dah, how a small part of him actually wanted Daehyun to take it from his mouth with his own mouth…

_‘No! Bad thoughts, I’m not supposed to think of him that way, he’s my best friend… my brother practically… but my lover?’_  

Now that Youngjae thought about it, it wasn’t such a far off thought. They had similar interests, and even if they quarreled often it was almost always playful and fun. He brought out another side to Daehyun, and Daehyun did the same to him. Youngjae also knew he adored the older male, a lot more than what was considered normal for friends. 

_‘Why didn’t I realize this before? But this is all so sudden, I’m not sure if I can handle-‘_

“I love you, and I want to eat you.”

_‘…well. Someone’s a bit feisty.’_

“I want to take you in my mouth so bad.”

‘ _WOAH THERE, BIG BOY. SOMEONE’S GOT QUITE A MOUTH ON THEM.’_

“You’d probably taste so good…I can imagine it now.”

_‘Hey, not so fast, aren’t Jongup and Joonhong in the livingroom?! THEY CAN PROBABLY HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW.’_  Youngjae knew he should probably voice his thoughts out, but was rendered speechless but Daehyun’s sudden… confessions.

“You’d be so warm… so hot… absolutely delicious.”

Youngjae wouldn’t admit it, but the sudden dirty talk was starting to arouse him.

“Ugh…I can’t take it anymore, I need you now…”

_‘THEN JUST TAKE ME ALREADY. SCREW THE OTHERS, JUST TAKE ME ON THE KITCHEN TABLE, RIGHT HERE AND NOW.’_

“I’m going to eat you now.”

_‘YES. TAKE ME NOW.’_

Youngjae prepared himself for Daehyun’s attack, closing his eyes, puckering his lips a bit. He was sure he was blushing from all of Daehyun’s words from earlier but he didn’t care. In a few seconds he would have Daehyun’s soft pillowy lips against his in ways he’d only had dreams— which he had repressed to the back of his mind— of.

Youngjae stayed in that positions for a good twenty seconds, his heart hammering in his chest as he waited for Daehyun’s lips.

“…Youngjae, are you okay?” Youngjae’s eyes snapped open, staring blankly at a very confused looking Daehyun.

“Youngjae? Pabo, are you there??” Daehyun waved his hand in front of Youngjae’s face, laughing when the other slapped it away.

“Are you okay? What happened?”

“…wah…”

“You look so dazed, and your cheeks are really flushed… you poor thing, you must be hungry! That cereal looks so boring! Here, have some pancakes!”

Youngjae could only stare as Daehyun cut a small piece of his pancake and held it out for Youngjae to bite.

“Come on, it tastes REALLY good! It’s so delicious, and warm…I love them so much…”

Daehyun stared fondly at his plate of pancakes as realization struck Youngjae like a truck.

_‘He wasn’t talking to me… he was talking to…’_

“WAH! YOUNGJAE, WHY’D YOU FAINT?? YOUNGJAE!”

___

 

“I told you he was talking to his food again!” Jongup grumbled as he handed over five dollars to Joonhong.

“Poor Youngjae-hyung…” Jongup and Joonhong looked over to the kitchen when Daehyun was frantically trying to wake up a passed out Youngjae.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by all the DaeFood moments. And by the 100 days with BAP video on youtube. It was like a weird love pentagon thing. Bang and Jongup after Zelo, Zelo getting all skinshippy with Youngjae suddenly. And Youngjae oblivious to it all, even Moontos’s glaring, and concentrating on something off camera. Probably Daehyun eating.  
> Out of all of them I think Youngjae has the toughest competition for his love. Like really, who can really stand a chance against food? Maybe that’s why he’s trying to look like a durian going into super saiyan mode now.
> 
> I have no excuse for this crack. I’m sorry if I destroyed some of your braincells.


End file.
